Scarlet Siren
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Follow the story of the young Exile, his love story with the Blind Seer, and his revenge on the Jedi Council...will add larger summary later
1. Taking In

_**I recently finished KotOR 2 again. It's such an old game. Thats the reason there are only few FF of it. And even less about Visas and the Exile. I love this pairing so much. So i decided to make this little story. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you like, it means a lot :)**_

_**Plot ? Hm...Exile and his crew travel across the galaxy so that Exile can get his revenge on the Jedi Council. In the process, he falls in love with the Blind Seer, also known as Visas. Follow their journey and their love. **_

* * *

The galaxy is shattered. Everyone says that i am the last Jedi. The only one capable of stopping the Sith. How pathetic. Everyone is so pathetic it hurts. I am no Jedi. Jedi do not seek revenge for what they did to him. Nor he doesn't feel passion and anger. And...Love. They always taught us, that our emotions will destroy us. **There is no Emotion, there is Peace**. I do not feel peace. Not at all. Quite the opposite. Jedi are fools. Rejecting their emotions. Every time i see her, every time we fight besides each other. Every time i kill someone. She is there, watching and understanding. I sense that with her by my side, i can do anything. Revan once told me that i'll feel immortal, once i have this special someone who i can protect. He was the greatest Jedi Knight out there, yet he used his emotions. He shaped Force to his own will. Jedi Masters forbid him these emotions, took his love away. So, he acted. Both were very young back then, yet what they felt for each other was extraordinary.

Bastila knew this was wrong. But she never stopped loving him, as he never stopped loving her. I saw them, as he told her he is leaving to fight. Eavesdropping isn't my speciality, but i was curious. And surprised. Bastila was furious. Not only he wanted to defy the Jedi Order, but he didn't wanted to take her with him. She cried, yelling at him to explain why does he have to be a goddamn hero. His answer shocked us both. I thought Revan wanted glory. No. He wanted a better galaxy for her, and for their children. As i heard these words, i left. When he left to fight the Mandalorians, she waited. Her Revan, her Jedi Knight was fighting when all the Jedi Masters were only talking. He defied. She wanted too. When the war was over, words of victory and glory were heard all across the galaxy. But, there was another thing. A new Sith Lord stood up to claim the Sith Throne. Everyone was shocked when they heard the name. Darth Revan. Once a great Jedi Knight, now a Dark Lord of the Sith. Bastila felt her hearth shattered the moment she heard it. He and Malak, one of his best friends, were attacking the Republic. THE Republic they both swore to protect.

This wasn't my fight, since i had no one to come back to. No one to change the galaxy for. I left them, returned to the Jedi Council for my trial. As expected, they took everything from me. My robes, my lightsaber. I couldn't feel the Force, either. I became the Exile. As i was leaving, Bastila stopped me. I saw sadness and fear in her eyes. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she asked me so many questions. We went to my ship, for privacy. I told her everything i knew about why Revan did what he did. He wanted to change the whole galaxy. Just for her. She ran away as soon as i told her these words. I understood, and left. Away from the Jedi and Sith. Away from everything i ever knew. Few months later, i heard the news. Darth Revan was killed. By Bastila, no less. I always expected this would happen. Malak took Revan's place as the Dark Lord. Destruction of Taris was a..horrible thing to do. Everyone knew that it was partly Bastila's fault. If she wouldn't had been there, Malak would had no reason to destroy it. You ask how i know this ? I had informants all across the galaxy. Including, Dantooine, Kashyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and even Korriban. Bastila found a replacement for Revan, quite quickly. As few of my spies reported, seeing them both kissing in the dark streets of Manaan. Then i heard they were abducted. By Malak himself. I knew this would eventually happen. As they send me the holo of this new Republic Hero, i was so shocked, i had to sit. It was Revan all along.

I heard Bastila was left behind on the ship with Malak. My senses was screaming at me to go find this new Revan. To help him. But i was no use, since my Force was gone. Suddenly, few weeks ago, i heard Malak was killed. He did it. But there were no news that Republic had won. Nor did the Sith. Revan came to me, few days later. Along with his **Life Mate** as he explained. He was with Bastila. He told me everything. How the Jedi took him, reprogrammed his mind. How he felt something towards Bastila the moment they faced each other again. Bastila was very silent. I know she regretted the lies she told Revan. When i asked about the Republic and the upcoming Empire, Revan told me that they could kill each other right now. I was very surprised when Bastila told me the same thing. Apparently, Malak's prison changed her view. As Revan changed her life. They left, not knowing where. But hey, this story isn't about the great Republic Hero/Vilain. Its my story.

It's the story of Dener Zarak. About the Exiled Jedi that wants revenge. And about the Blind Seer and her place in the galaxy. And in his hearth. Its not as extraordinary story as was Revan's, but i think you'll find it interesting.

Our first stop, after the cold shower Atris gave me, was Dantooine. This, Handmaiden was...Strange. Atton clearly disliked her, Kreia, well...She hates everyone. I find her interesting, at some point. When i asked about her name, she went a little aggressive. Told me about how she forsake her name when she joined Atris. I pitied her. From personal experience, i know Atris is, and always stay, manipulative, cold shutta. I knew she had feelings for me. That's why she was so cold when we met. She was even colder when i returned from the Mandalorian Wars. Talking about how i fell for the dark side. Her Handmaiden on the other hand, is something very different. She told me that she is and always stay, the Last of the Handmaiden. I never understood that. She offered to train me some echani moves, and i was glad. Hand to hand combat wasn't exactly my specialization. I somehow managed to defeat her. Hand to hand combat was important for her. She can see true feelings though battle. I asked her to put on some clothes. Not that i mind having a nice body before me, but i wasn't used for it. I was very surprised when she changed into a bright white robe. It was the like the ones that Jedi wears. As i later discovered, it was her mother's. We talked about it. About her father, being a general in the Mandalorian Wars. She felt the change in him when he returned. And now she feels the same change in me, too. We were few minutes away from Dantooine, so i left to my quarters, think about what im about to do. Then, i heard Kreia's voice in my head, wanting to speak to me. I found her rather quickly, since she never leaves her quarters. As i was to ask what she wanted, she told me about the Handmaiden. About her mother. Being a Jedi. That the force runs deeply in her. It was her heritage. I had an idea, but i was quickly canceled by Kreia. Saying that she already had a Master. If i would train her, she would betray Atris. I wanted that. She was one of them, after all. I will have my revenge on her, too.

When we reached Dantooine, i felt strange. Being here again. I knew it was destroyed. The people here were afraid. This little robot told me i was a Jedi. A mechanic heard him, running towards the main building. How did he knew i was a Jedi, is beyond me. I still didn't had my Lightsaber, after all. I took Atton and the Handmaiden with me, to investigate a little. The main building was full of people, asking for help. Dantooine was full of scavengers and mandalorian bounty hunters. As i spoke to the current leader, i left to Ebon Hawk to prepare for the journey to the lost Jedi Enclave, leaving Handmaiden and Atton alone for a while. As i entered the ship, something was very odd. I couldn't hear T3, nor Bao-Dur making repairs. I went into Kreia's room, but she wasn't there. So, i searched a little, then i saw them all lying on the floor, probably unconscious. I felt a strong Force, somehow calling me into one of the rooms. I saw her. Wearing red with black. As a sith would.

"Stand up. Let us be over with this" at this, she stand up, drawing her lightsaber. She was wearing a mask. I couldn't see her eyes. Only her lips. I was somehow attracted to her, but nevermind. She attacked. I parried her attack rather quickly, then it was my turn to attack, but she also parried. We had this little rhythm for a while. Then i saw my opportunity and striked, dealing some damage. She backed up, holding her hand to my eyes, using some kind of Force power to blind me. My blade fell down, as i hold my eyes in pain. I remembered what Handmaiden taught me, and attacked. Going for the voice of breathing. Making a successful hit in her stomach, then throwing her on the ground, siting on her stomach, hand on her neck. I was surprised when she didn't fought back, even thought she could. I saw her gasps of breath and let her go, standing up and taking my blade for the final blow. I saw her, lying there and i couldn't move.

"It is as i sensed. Your strength is..great. End it" she said, already on her knees, as if begging me to do it  
"I..look, just stand up, but don't attack me"  
"Showing mercy to your enemy is a great weakness. My life..for yours.." a this, she collapsed  
"Hey ! Hey, wake up. Girl, wake up !" i stroke her face, very gently. Then i heard Atton.  
"Why were you taking so long...oh, what happened" he fell to his knees, beside me  
"Quickly, help me Atton !" i yelled, wanting to help her as soon as possible

I took her in my arms, as my bride. Atton quickly prepared our emergency room. I gently dropped her on the table, undressing her as Atton told me. I never showed mercy to my enemy. Especially sith. But i couldn't help myself. I was mesmerized by her. I stood there through the whole time, watching what Atton did to her. When i saw her scars, strangely, i was filed with rage. Then again, when i saw her body, my lust was taking over. I wanted to see her eyes, so badly. Yet when i touched her mask, Atton stopped my hand, telling me to fetch him some bandages. I did as he said. After a while, Atton was finally finished.

"Wow..Now i have seen everything. This woman..Well..She is a Miraluka"  
"Is that the reason you left her mask on ?"  
"Yeah..Miraluka's are blind. They see through Force. I heard their homeworld was destroyed"  
"All those scars.."  
"She had them before you attacked her, don't worry"  
"Is she gonna be alright ? I didn't want to hurt her"  
"Yeah she'll be up and running in no time, don't worry"  
"Let me know when she wakes up"

As i left the med-bay, a familiar face welcomed me. It was Handmaiden.  
"She is a threat to us"  
"I won't kill her, if that's what you mean"  
"I'm not saying that you should kill her, but interrogate her. See what she knows. She is of the Sith !"  
"I will do what i deem right. Now leave me be."

I left to my quarters, feeling a bit sick. And tired. I didn't tell anyone about what she did to my eyes. I, myself, didn't knew that. As i touched my face, i felt blood running down from one of them. I went to my bathroom, and stared at the mirror before me. My left eye was all bloody, but what was worse, i couldn't see with it. First, it was all blurry. But then, it went black. I couldn't see a thing. Since my right eye was alright, i examined the left one. Looking for answers. The iris in my eye was bloody red. It hurt a bit. I felt as if it was destroyed. Maybe it was her fault, maybe not. After a few minutes of staring to the mirror, i tried several different things. First, i touched it. Then tried to wash it. No use. But when i closed it, the pain went away. I knew i couldn't keep my eye closed for eternity, i took a cloth, hanging on the near window and teared it into one solid peace. Covering my eye with it, i must have looked like a pirate. This will have to do. At least until i find a solid mask to cover my eye. I sat on the floor. Calming my thoughts, i tried to meditate. But it was no use, since the only thing that came to my mind, was the strange and wounded Miraluka on our ship. Her full lips and alabaster skin in perfect resonance. They just added to her mysterious looks and beauty. I wanted..no..needed to touch her. To make her mine. I wanted her from the moment she attacked me. In my entire life, i have never felt this feeling. It was as if she created a primitive, animalistic side in me. Side that wanted and needed her. My thoughts were interrupted by sudden knocking. My best guess was, that it was Atton. And i was right. Not wanting him to see what happened to me, i said i was in the shower. His respond satisfied me verry much. The Miraluka was awake, in one of the rooms. I just nodded and send him away. Trying desperately to control myself, i couldn't. I had to see her. My mind in clouds, i left my room. Suddenly i felt someone's body over mine. My guess was that it was Handmaiden. But i was terribly wrong, when i felt cloth near my eyes. It was our new guest. We were so close, i could hear her breath. Her beating hearth. Her pulse. Her scent made me wild with need and lust. I don't know if she knew how irresistible she was for me. Trying to regain control over myself, i went back. I must have looked very weird. Red with embarrassment, i tried to go back to my room, but i was stopped by her hand. She looked worried. Fear was evident in her face. Then, she softly spoke. It was nothing more than a mere whisper, but it was enough for me to hear.

"May i speak to you, Master ?" Master ? Since when was i her master ? I was confused but i just simply nodded. So we left to my room, and as we entered, she dropped to the ground on her knees. This was even more confusing. "Command me, Master. My life for yours" I just shook my head and went to her. Grabbing her, i picked her up and placed her on my bed. Her head still down.  
"I need you to stop doing that..." I picked her face up, needing to see her beautiful lips again. She seemed shy, but full of power and energy.  
"But master, i ..." I put my finger on her lips and simply said "And i need you to stop calling me master"  
"But you are my master. How else should i call you ?" She stared at me with confusion in her face, and i just smiled and said"Well..my name is Dener. Start by that maybe. What about your name ?" I was very curious. I needed to know her name so badly. The part she created was waking to life as i stared at her lips. Waiting for my answer. "Slaves does not have names" Again, she put her head down, and i had to redo the procedure again. This time i stroked her cheek a little. Feeling like an idiot, i put my hand away, and said "Stop this, please...Tell me your name" Time passed slowly as i waited for her answer.  
"It has been a long time since i last used it. Visas. My name is Visas Marr" She said very calmly, and at that, i just smiled.  
"Visas... A pleasure to meet you" i smiled, scratching the back of my head in a weird way. I saw her smile too. It made me happy to see her smiling. But i needed to know why she did this. A person this nice, this submissive, wouldn't done it without someone ordering it. "Now, would you kindly tell me why did you wanted to kill me ?" i asked seriously. Her smile faded away, then she put her head down again.  
"My previous Master commanded it. I was his tool of anger. His hunger blinded him. So he needed another victim. I felt you through the Force. Your echo is so strong. He felt it too. He send me to silence this echo" she raised her head up, and i could see her hand nearing my face. Staring at her, i closed my eyes and i could feel her hand gently caressing my cheek. It felt so nice. Unlike anything i have ever felt. Then i heard her words. "To silence you" she said, taking her hand off my face. I quickly put my hand on hers, stopping her in the process.  
"Why didn't you do it ?" i said, waiting for a straight answer. "Because your strength is supreme. I could never best you in combat, or in anything else and i-..." i interrupted her, knowing very well that she was lying "You are of the Sith Visas. They do not tolerate weakness. I know you were holding back. Why ?" i could still feel her hand on my cheek, one of her finger left to tease my lower lip. I felt that primitive part gaining power over me. I had to fight the urge that was building inside of me. Why did she had this power over me ? "Because i was drawn to you, Master. I am right now. I feel this sensation burning me inside" i wanted to kiss her so badly. I was so close to doing it. She was so close, her hand going down my neck. I gave up.

I closed my eyes, and let my emotions lead my movement. I leaned into her, taking her lips into mine, my hands on her face as i caressed it gently. Her hands went down my neck, under my shirt. I could feel her cold hands on my well toned muscles. Our lips in perfect unison, my tongue begged her for entrance. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, i moaned lightly, finally able to feel her. After few seconds, i could feel her hands playing with the buttons on my pants. Why was she going so fast ? I stopped our kiss, resting my forehead on hers. "Visas...Slow down" i put my hand on her neck, gently caressing it with my fingers. She looked at me with confusion, and replied. "Is this not what you want, Master ?" Good question. Is this what i want ? I do, but not like this. Why was she so eager ? Then it hit me. "Did your previous Master wanted this from you ?" i asked, hoping the answer was no."Of course. He was my Master after all" i never felt so angry. I wanted to punch something so badly. He used her as a tool for his hunger. Scars on her body were the proof. "Dammit.." averting my eyes from her, i had to calm down. She wasn't to blame. I wanted to pierce that bastard with my blade. I went to the restroom, hoping she would leave and we could both forget about this. Switching on the water, i splashed my face in a desperate way to calm myself. Then i felt hands on my chest, and my breath was stuck in my throat. Her touch had a weird, calm effect on me. But the anger was still present. I could feel it very strongly."What is wrong Master ? Am i not good enough ?" i could hear the worry in her voice. And it made me feel even worse. I turned around, stared at her for a few seconds. She was already half naked, only clad in her underwear. Oh, how i wanted to pin her to the wall and make her scream my name. I wanted her to be mine so badly. But my anger returned after i saw her scarred body. Bruises and scars. "Why didn't you fight him ?! Why did you let him use you ?!" i yelled at her, not knowing why. It wasn't her fault. What could she do ? Fight against her master ? I picked the towel hanging on the wall beside us and wrapped her beautiful yet broken body into it. Hugging her, i could feel a lonely tear escaping her eye. "I will make you stronger. And when the times come, you will be the one to strike that bastard down" i whispered, kissing her head with a chaste kiss. I picked her as my bride, and with her i went back to the bedroom. Gently putting her half naked body on the bed, i used my hand to raise her head and gave her a small kiss on her velvet lips. "Stay here alright ? Try to get some rest. I'll be back once i finish my business on Dantooine" i gave her one last kiss and went to the door. She tried to quickly stand up but her injuries didn't let her. "Master please ! It is my duty to be beside you !" i could hear the hiss she made when she tried to stand again. "I will be fine, don't worry. I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me" with that i left, locking the door behind me. I wanted to make sure no one will disturb her. Thinking along the way, i went to Kreia.

"I want you to tell me about her master" i said instantly as i arrived in her quarters . Her gaze was full of anger, and her words felt like venom. She knew what i felt towards Visas, and i could care less. I will get stronger for her. I will strike down this bastard, and i will make her mine. One way or the other.

* * *

**_It's short, since im working on different projects as well. So, idk when i will update. But leave a review if you liked. Thanks a lot for reading and i hope you enjoyed :) _**


	2. Echo

_**A/N - Long time since i uploaded this lol. I haven't forgotten it, just moved to other projects, since there was no interest in this little fic i made up. But i see that some (sadly only a small part) enjoy it, so i'm gonna update it anyway. Its short thought. Having a block and everything, im glad i can write at least something. **_

_**almostinsane - Thanks, i'll try not to disappoint you. I know there are so few fics about these two, and i'm trying to add one to this world, but like i said. Not enough interest from other people. But i'll update this fic for you, since you liked it that much**_

_**ALSO ! I made a wallpaper exclusively for this story...go check it out on my deviant art, link is in my profile :)**_

* * *

Vrook was dead. Dead at my feet. His lifeless body was just lying there, without the light. Without everything that makes people alive. It felt so good. I knew killing him would make angry, maybe more powerful. But all i felt was peace. Betrayal was paid in blood. His blood. As i pierced his neck with my double lightsaber, i knew other would meet the same fate. I could see the anger and confusion in both Atton and Handmaiden. Kreia once told me that my actions will effect others in my presence. Maybe she was right. Suddenly something changed. Air was heavier, my legs and hands wouldn't listen to me, and my left eye started to hurt in a burning pain. I fell to the ground, both Handmaiden and Atton instantly by my side, seeing if i was alright. My pain was great, head was pounding, millions of thoughts attacked my mind. Millions of souls yelled, pierced my heart, and all i could do is feel anger. For them. For me. The Jedi Council did nothing. So many had died because of them. Suddenly i realized that this was not my revenge. This was revenge for all the fallen.

Handmaiden tried to calm both me and Atton, since he was more worried than me. The pain slowly faded away as my thoughts drifted back to our little passenger, back on the Ebon Hawk. Maybe my future apprentice, maybe my future mate, I've no idea. But right now, her smooth and delicate fingers were touching my face, easing my pain in my thoughts. Her lips whispered calm words into my soul, and the anger was gone. All that remained was serenity. Peace. This blind Seer had the utmost power over my whole body and my soul. Her words could bring me back from death, i was sure of that. Her hands could heal every wound, flesh or serious. Her voice could ease the pain in my mind. Visas Marr was someone i needed in my life. Just as Revan needed Bastila. And then, as suddenly as the pain started, so it ended. And i secretly knew that Visas had something to do with this.

Kreia. Her voice was now in my head as we slowly walked back to the Ebon Hawk, explaining just what the hell happened. Apparently, i somehow drained Vrook's power, making my own, a lot more stronger. Thus the pain. My body was adapting to this new amount of power. And i could feel my left eye pulsating with it. I saw everything and everyone within a fair range. All life, even those who longs lost left this world. Visas will have to explain this. After all, she was the who done this to me. I've yet to find a fine mask to cover this powerful eye. It was my advantage, and showing it all open would only compromise me.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk was lifeless, as always. Drones were repairing, along with Bao-Dur, Atton was stuck up in the pilot cabin, Handmaiden was training in the cargo hold. Only two women interested me at the moment. Kreia, since i needed to know about this _drain _ power i obtained, and Visas. For what reason i wanted to see Visas, i did not known. I had no reason. And yet, my heart ached when she wasn't near me. It was starting to get unbearable. She needed to go with on the next mission. She had to. Her presence gave me power i never imagined of. And her absence was taking away my soul, my heart, and shattered them both into million pieces. I needed her near me. I tried her quarters, the cargo hold, the whole ship. I gave up. Going to my own quarters, i realized something. When i was last leaving the Ebon Hawk, i told her to stay in my quarters. But surely she wouldn't stay there, even if i told her so. Right ? She kept calling me Master, she kept asking for orders. And i realized that i gave her one. And when i opened the doors, what i saw hit me like nothing before.

She was asleep. So calm and peaceful. In my bed. Her chest slightly rose up and down with a steady rhythm, her hands beneath her head, a poor substance for a pillow. I could see her shaking. Although i had no idea if it was because of the poor climatized air, along with the cold interior of the Ebon Hawk, or because of her still not properly healed wounds. Or maybe because she had nightmares ? After what she told me about her master, i wouldn't be surprised. I wanted to slash his head and let Visas crush it in her hands, but for that, she needed strength. Strength that maybe i can give her. I never had an apprentice in my entire life, but maybe it was time to have one. It could be a training for me too. But, deep inside... I knew i was doing this for her. This blind angel needed guidance, because she never knew any better. I knew Sith tortured, killed, had slaves. But Visas was not like them. She was caught in the middle. But what does that make me ? I killed for revenge. By the Jedi code, i am a Sith myself. Perhaps. And perhaps i was, it never really mattered. In my heart, i knew what i was. I had hatred, i used it, and very gladly. But not on the innocent ones. I helped them instead. I am neither Sith nor a Jedi. I am something in between those two. As was she. I will be her master, if she needs me. She needs it. And i had no right to change that. Not until she asks me to.

I went to sit on the bed near her. She let out a slight sigh, as if feeling my presence. I couldn't help myself, so i ran a hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead, inhaling the sweet scent. Her sweet essence. It was weird, i never did something like this, but not if felt so natural, so... needed. I cupped her face, and went lower to taste her lips again. Those sweet and full velvet lips. I dreamed for so long to taste something this delicious, and now my dreams are true. I felt her hand on mine, she responded to the kiss and opened her mouth for my tongue to slip in. The sensation was indescribable. She sat up, taking my face in both her hands, gently caressing me. I let my hands slip on her hips, taking her closer to me. Needing to feel her warmth, her comfort. What she was doing, it was incredible. A simple kiss could simply destroy all those years of pain and agony i had to live without the Force. Now nothing mattered but us.

Then it hit me. Does she really want this ? Or is it because i want it ? Is she fulfilling her orders again ? Just like with him ?

Those thoughts were unbearable, and i abruptly ended the kiss. I pressed my forehead against hers, my right hand went to gently caress her face. I felt a tear going down at the left side of my face. My damaged eye was responding to her touch, to her presence. More than i actually did. She caressed my face, taking the tear away. And when she licked her fingers, i realized it was blood. My blood. She was licking my blood. She smiled gently and then again she, very lightly, kissed me again. It was chaste and simple. I had to know. I needed to know if she wanted this as much as i did.

* * *

"Do you want this ?" i asked simply, hoping for a honest answer, not the one i needed to hear. "Tell me the truth" As she was opening her mouth to answer me, i quickly added. "I am yours to command" she said, her hands working on my robes. I shook my head, trying to stop her hands. "I asked you a question" she stopped her ministration with my robes when she heard the seriousness in my voice."I do..." she said, looking into her lap. As if ashamed. She needed guidance. And i knew that simple one word could fix that. "Master. You may call me Master now, apprentice" i caressed her hip and she hissed in pain. Apparently i hit her wound, which was not entirely healed yet. I quickly looked at her, worried. Hurting her, was hurting me as well. Her pain was mine. Her fears were mine. She was mine. I needed her to be safe.

"I am not worthy of your concern, Master" she said, surely seeing my concern and pained look. I was sitting there, one hand on her injured hip, the other on her face. I looked into my lap, and i knew she would never give a straight answer. As her master, she would only tell me what i wanted to hear. As if she sensed my doubts and fears, she took my head into her heads, and smiled warmly. "If i may, Master. I wanted this the first time i felt you through the Force. The first time i felt your Echo. The Echo we share" she was right. We're the same. Outlaws. Unwanted. Alone. Maybe not anymore. Her words healed every wound, her words send my fears and doubts into oblivion. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you love me ?" i don't know what came over me to ask this. It was too soon for love, no ? No ? No. "What i feel for you is something very strong and i am afraid that i cannot control it for much longer...But love..I...don't know how love feels, Master" her words were like a symphony played by angels. I closed my right eye, and i could see her as she saw me. Through the Force.

"Then let this be our first lesson"

* * *

_**Okay, that's enough for now. Not in the mood to write lemons so...Use your epic imagination :D **_

_**Also, there is a poll in my profile, so if you want this story to be updated, vote. I can't update if i don't know if you like it...Leave reviews please and i hope you enjoyed :)**_


End file.
